First Kiss Drabbles
by The Deej
Summary: This is my challenge to myself. We have ten days until Season 4 begins, so I've decided to write a new First Kiss scene between Klaus and Caroline every day before the premiere. Some will be hotter than others, some will be silly and a good laugh. If you have an idea, let me know in your review! This should be fun.
1. First Kiss - Day 1

**I've decided to challenge myself, with a new story every day until the season premier. I'm going to write a new Klaroline "First Kiss" scene every day! =) **

**If you have an idea that you'd like to see, just review and let me know...I'll keep it in mind for one of my scenarios!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on, Caroline, take a chance!"

"Stop saying that!" Caroline spat, "Take a chance on what? Another egotistical, asshole? Take a chance on getting my heart hurt one more time? Cause, I gotta be honest, it's not really on the top of my to-do list!"

Caroline turned to walk away; fed up with the way she was treated by the men in her life. If someone as sweet as Matt could break her heart, or someone as vulnerable and protective as Tyler could shatter it in to a million pieces, why in the world would Klaus (the spawn of Satan) be any different?

"You're not giving me enough credit, Love," Klaus shouted out to her.

Caroline immediately turned on her heels and walked briskly back to where Klaus was standing. She looked like an angel set for battle, with her eyes ablaze, and her skin radiating with the anger that was boiling from below. All she was missing was a suit of armor and a sword and she could be Joan of Arc in the flesh.

"Enough credit?" she began, "ENOUGH CREDIT?" she yelled, her voice echoing throughout the empty parking lot. "_You're_ the reason he did this!" She jammed her finger into his chest, "_You_ pushed Tyler into her arms, and for what? So you could come out the victor and claim me as your prize?"

She was so close to him now, and he could feel her breath hot against his mouth. Her eyes were stormy with rage, but he could see the tears begin to well in them. "He didn't appreciate you, Caroline." His voice was calm with a hint of aggression as he spoke the words through gritted teeth.

Caroline's voice lowered, but not her anger, "You don't think I know that?" She crossed her arms and took a small step back from him, "But you didn't have to do it, you didn't have to place an even bigger obstacle in our way." Her arms flew out to her side as if she were displaying the said obstacle in front of him, "we were already going down in flames without your help."

"I'm confused on what _obstacle_ you're speaking of," he knew that she meant him, but wanted her to say it.

"You know what it is," she said almost in a whisper.

"What is it Caroline? What's the obstacle?," he asked but then continued before she could respond, "or better yet, _why_ is it an obstacle?" He took a step toward her, closing the space that she was working so hard to keep between them. He was cornering her, forcing her to say what she didn't want to say.

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other and refolded her arms protectively across her chest, but didn't move away from his gesture. She sighed heavily and the tears began to fall. Klaus lifted his hand hesitantly at first, but when she didn't flinch away, he brought his thumb to her cheek and removed the invading tear, tucking her hair behind her ear as he did so.

"You, Klaus!" She muffled so quietly under her breath.

"What was that?" He brought both hands up this time and cupped her face, and tilted his head inquisitively at her.

"You're the obstacle, and I don't _know_ why," she finally said, answering his question. "Everytime I'm near you, I have to catch my breath. It started at the ball your family threw, and when Tyler came back I wished my feelings for you would go away, but they never did." She glanced up at him finally as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I never meant to cause you more pain, Caroline."

"I know that, but you just wouldn't let up," she rolled her eyes to the side, more toward his persistence than toward him directly.

"I'm a man who knows what he wants," he shrugged and smiled at her.

Caroline's hands came up to meet his as they held firmly onto her face. She returned the smile and said, "And I thought you were ambitious about your hybrid army."

He softly chuckled and threw his head back. He grabbed her hands and brought them down slowly to his side so he could step closer to her.

"I'm sorry I messed things up between you and Tyler," he wasn't genuine about the comment, in fact, he was the absolute opposite. Not sorry at all, he wanted her and he knew that she wanted him too.

As if in his head Caroline responds, "No you're not," she laughed.

"You're right, I'm not," and before Caroline could respond, he pressed his lips to hers. He first tasted the tears that still lingered on her skin, as he ran his tongue across her lips, but as her tongue met his an explosion of flavors enveloped him. She was sweeter than any wine he'd ever had, and she was sufficient at making him drunker than he'd ever been. Her arms reached up and around his neck and he grabbed her firmly on the back and pulled her against his body. They remained that way for what felt like hours. Exploring eachother's mouths, and pressing hard against one another as though any slightest amount of space was an absolute invasion on their intimate moment.

Slowly, Caroline pulled back from his mouth, as he still held her just as tight, and looked into his eyes. The tears began again, but he knew this time they weren't sorrowful tears, but they were tears of hope and perhaps even happiness. He smiled back at her warmly, before bringing his lips back to hers once more.

* * *

**Fin. **

**What did you think? Anyone have another scenario they'd like to throw out at me? **


	2. First Kiss - Day 2

**Wow! Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I'm glad you like this idea. I really like some of the ideas you guys are coming up with and will try and incorporate them as much as possible. I'm excited for this chapter, it's super silly and incredibly fun!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

The air was crisp and the sun beat down on Caroline's face as she embraced the gorgeous fall day before her. She stared across the school's football field, pleased with the event taking place before her. It was their High School's yearly Fall Carnival and being the reigning Miss Mystic Falls it was her year to plan the event.

She gazed the space in front of her, with her hands on her hips and a wide grin across her face.

Balloons. Check.

Colorful Tents. Check.

Cotton Candy. Check.

Games. Check.

Lots of People. Double Check.

In fact she was pretty sure this was the largest turn out this event had ever had. Of course it was, _she_ planned it. As long as everything goes the way that it should, it will go down in infamy.

"Caroline!"

Caroline turned her head to see a bundle of color running her direction. She watched Elena as she juggled the clipboard in her hand, while trying to keep the unruly balloons in her grasp under control. She was obviously still getting used to her new dexterity as a vampire. Caroline laughed as Elena came to a hault in front of her, but her smile was quickly replaced with a frown as the balloons billowed forward and plummeted into Caroline's face. She threw her hands up to prohibit the cheerful fiends from ruining her perfect hair. "Elena, settle down, what's going on?"

Elena withdrew the balloons, and looked down at her clipboard. "So Mandy called, and she can't run her booth this afternoon." Caroline smiled at Elena, and kept herself cool and calm, she was afterall, their fearless captain. There were bound to be a few more hiccups that she would have to deal with throughout the day.

"It's okay, Elena, who do we have to cover her?"

"Nobody!" Elena practically screamed at her. Obviously she hadn't gained control of her new heightened emotions either.

"Okay, Elena, it's no big deal," Caroline nodded, "We'll just shut that booth down until the later shift comes in. What booth was she supposed to cover?"

"The kissing booth!" Elena blurted.

Uh oh.

This wasn't good. The kissing booth was always the most popular at this event. She knew there would already be a line formed halfway down the field, filled with young adolescents waiting for their chance to kiss one of the prettiest girls in school. Stupid Mandy, what could she possibly have to do today that would keep her from this most sacred duty? "So, what's Molly's story? Why isn't she here?"

"Mono."

"Oh."

Well that would certainly put a damper on the day. "Can you fill in for her?"

"I can't, you've already got me running the face painting tent."

"Bonnie?"

"She's at the Crystal Ball, reading fortunes!"

Of course.

"Brittney? Sarah? Rebekah?"

"Balloon animals. Cotton Candy. Dunk Tank." Elena ticked off each girl with her fingers.

Drat.

"Well, I guess it's just me then," Caroline sighed.

Tyler was just going to loooove this.

Caroline made her way toward the booth to do her duty as team captain. As she came around the corner she gasped at the site before her. She hesitated from rolling her eyes, and gave the line of boys before her a small smile.

Most of the boys made up the athletic teams in the school; young, handsome and bareable. There were a few awkward ones, who didn't make eye contact with her, obviously this was a stretch outside their comfort zone. Her presence brought out a few cat calls and whistles as she walked to take her seat. She made eye contact with a young boy (probably a freshman) with wild red hair, thick rimmed glasses and braces. He darted his tongue out to lick his lips before raising his hand to trill his fingers at her.

She shuttered.

_It's for charity, Caroline._

The line didn't seem to end as she kissed one boy after another, never giving them more than a light peck on the lips and scurrying them along before they could ask for more. Most of them behaved themselves, while others tried to deepen the kiss, as if that was even an option. Robbie Reynolds tried to slip her the tongue, and he got more than he bargained for when her teeth bit down hard on the fleshy intruder. He ran away screaming with his hand over his mouth, and Caroline chuckled and relished in the taste of the Sophomore's blood rolling around her tongue. A few of his friend's left the line quikly after, probably holding on to their tickets until Lana took her place for the evening shift.

Her time was almost up, and she leaned forward to kiss the next boy. He looked about thirteen, and something felt really wrong and slightly statutory about the situation. But, he seemed harmless so she grabbed his ticket, pecked him quickly and she watched as the color pink began to run up his neck and meet his cheeks. He grinned like a dope, and she giggled as he ran off toward his friends, "I did it! I kissed her!"

_Cute kid, _she thought to herself as she watched his friends give him high fives. "She totally french kissed me! And I grabbed her boob!"

The indignant sound that came from her mouth matched the disgusted look her face had twisted in to, "Little pig."

"If that really happened, I'd be bragging about it too!"

She swallowed hard and closed her eyes before turning to face the familiar voice.

"Oh really?" she said, playing it cool.

"Oh, for certain, love," he cooed.

"Well, I guess we won't have to worry about you bragging to anyone, then do we?" She placed her hands on her thighs and straightened out her already smooth dress. It was best if she didn't make eye contact with him. She could handle his alluring accent and the way the words purred out of his mouth, and she could handle his scent, no matter how intoxicating it was, but not his eyes. She was convinced that there wasn't a woman on earth who could resist the pull they had on them, whether it was with compulsion or not.

"Caroline, I believe it's my turn."

"What?!" Her eyes shot up to meet his.

So blue.

She immediately glanced away and at the small red ticket he held out in front of her.

She knew Tyler was going to be pissed off later when she told him about how she had to man the kissing booth, but this would make him reach a whole new level of agro.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Not in the slightest, sweetheart," he smirked. His dimples deepened as his smile grew wider. She knew he was laughing at her utter shock of the situation. What in the world was she supposed to do?

She would tell him no. That's what she would do.

"I don't think so," she crossed her arms and huffed.

"Come now, Caroline, you wouldn't want me to have to return the donation I gave to your charity, now would you?"

Ugh.

"I think it'll survive without a measly five dollars," she rebutted.

"Oh, but I didn't just give them five dollars," he laughed. And she knew in that moment, that there would be a check made out for some astronomical sum, waiting for her at the end of the night.

"You suck" she bellowed.

"How do you know, you haven't even kissed me yet," he raised his eyebrow and leaned forward on the booth.

"Seriously?" Caroline asked, throwing her hands out in exasperation. "This isn't going to prove that I have some deep rooted feelings for you. You do know that, don't you?"

"Come now, Caroline," he began, "I just want to collect on my generous donation, no need to make a fuss."

Caroline let out one last huff before giving in, "Fine!"

She could do this. It was just a kiss. It'll be over before it begins. She closed her eyes and sighed and when she opened them up again, a laugh bubbled out of her before she could stop it. Klaus had positioned himself further forward on his elbows with his hands under his chin. He looked like a fish out of water with his lips puckered out and making kissy noises at her.

_What a scary hybrid he was_, she thought to herself and laughed outloud again.

She rolled her eyes, and took a step toward him. She glanced around the area, making sure her friends were out of view before she leaned forward, grabbed his ticket, and with her eyes open pressed her lips to his.

Mmm. Warm.

As warm and inviting as she found it, she needed to keep it simple. She began to pull away, when she felt his hand press firmly to the back of her neck, keeping her in place. Her eyes shot further open and she placed her hands on his shoulders and began to push and pull away.

No avail.

She began to really panic, when she suddenly felt his tongue trace her bottom lip. She surprised herself when her eyes closed, her body relaxed and a quiet moan escaped her throat. His hand also seemed to relax as it began to lightly massage the nape of her neck.

She was lost in the moment. His scent consumed her and the softness of his lips contrasted with the greediness of his mouth. She opened her lips to invite him in and she felt the urgency of his tongue as it pushed forward and found its way to hers.

Her head began to feel dizzy as her arousal began to take control. She forgot where she was as she moved her hands up and over his shoulder and drew him closer. He kept still and allowed her hands to roam his body, as she pressed her body against the barrier of the booth, damning the piece of plank that stood between her and the mouth she was devouring. She lifted her leg and placed a knee on the shelf, with the intention of climbing over the blasted thing, when she suddenly felt the cold shock of his lips leaving hers.

She hazily opened her eyes and quickly became aware of her position. First, her eyes darted to his where a smug smile lingered on his face. Secondly, she scrolled the audience that had stopped to take in the sights and the embarrassment was enough for her to race to through the woods and never return. She cleared her throat instead, lowered her body back down to earth and looked down to straighten her dress.

When she glanced back up, he was walking away from her.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" she yelled at him.

"The dunk tank!" he yelled over his shoulder. "There's a certain sired hybrid that I'm looking forward to dunking!"

Caroline stood there dumbfounded at the thought of what just happened and at the unsightly vision of the two hybrids interacting, when her thoughts were interrupted.

"Ahem."

She turned her head to see the brace faced and unkempt red headed boy from earlier standing before her. He waggled his eyebrows at her and handed her his ticket, "I'll have what he's having," he leered.

She didn't even try and hide her disgust as she snatched his ticket and began to lean forward.

* * *

**That was a super fun one to write. I hope I did it justice. Haha. **


	3. First Kiss - Day 3

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews! I really hope I can continue making you guys happy! So many ideas...only 7 more days to put them down in writing. **

**Ugh, I'm so nervous! I hope you guys like this one. **

**This one's a bit more serious than the last one, filled with lots of sexual tension. It's also in Caroline's POV, but I promise to have another Klaus POV shortly. I never really know which it's going to be until I really start digging into the chapter. **

**Anyhoo...Enjoy!**

* * *

"Again!" he shouted.

Step forward with your strong leg.

Arm up to block.

Lean forward.

Thrust fist up to punch.

"Again!" he shouted once more.

Step forward.

Block.

Lean.

Thrust.

"Good...again!"

"Ugh, no, I got it!" she stamped her foot impatiently.

"No, you don't! Now do it again!" he bellowed.

Caroline slumped her shoulders and breathed out heavily and repeated the steps again.

It had been a week of this. Over and over again, repeating the moves that he showed her. She tucked and rolled and kicked, escaping his grasp, only to be foiled immediately after, and...dead.

Well not really _dead_, but hypothetically dead when she would make a wrong move and he would thrust a blunted stake at her chest.

It was her idea. After Alaric outed her and Tyler to the council, she knew that her vampire speed and strength would not be enough to ward off the onslaught of humans coming to take her life. She needed training. Proper training and she couldn't think of anyone more skilled at escaping danger than Klaus.

"Klaus, I've got this one!

"Fine, you think you have it, then show me!" He moved in front of her and raised the stake above his head and plunged toward her.

He was so fast and it took her off guard as she fell back and landed firmly on her ass. Klaus lunged on top of her, pushing her fully on her back and softly pressed the stake to her heart. He grinned at her, his face merely inches from her own. "Dead," he said with a glimmer of heat and a tilt of his head.

She growled and pushed him off of her before flipping back up to her feet. "That's not fair, you didn't even give me a chance to get ready," she complained.

"And you think the Council members will?" he said through gritted teeth. "They won't, Caroline! They will try every sneak attack in the book to catch you off guard and take your life. Now do it again!"

She rolled her eyes and repeated the motion a number of more times, until he seemed satisfied. He stepped in front of her again and without warning he raced forward.

She stepped forward to met him head on. His hand came up with the stake and she thrust her forearm against his to halt the weapon. She leaned forward into him and pushed him back a step before bringing her other hand up and crashing her fist against his chin. He stumbled backward.

She laughed and began to clap her hands and jump up and down. "I did it!"

Before she could blink he was on her again. He grabbed her wrists, twisted her around so her back was flush against him and drove the weapon to her chest. He brought his mouth close to her, brushing his lips against her ear, and whispered, "Dead."

Her knees began to grow a bit weak, as she felt the heat from his mouth across her neck. He inhaled her scent deeply and she took advantage of his action. She thrust her elbow deep into his sides, causing him to gasp and step backward again; freeing her from his grip. She spun around and crouched in front of him as her lip curled up into a satisfied smirk.

It had become a dance. At first she had convinced herself that it was just training, and that's it, but as the week progressed she could feel the tension begin to build with each entangled embrace. Their bodies moving together, mixed with heavy breathing and the glistening of sweat, she couldn't deny the chemistry that was developing.

She fought against her better judgement and continued to push him off when he got a little too close for comfort, and he did his best to put her in to every compromising position that he could think of.

He liked this game, she knew that much, but she also knew there was a seriousness to their daily routine. She felt his protectiveness toward her too, as his voice would grow louder and more frustrated with each screw up she made. In the beginning she would just roll her eyes at him and cross her arms in her usual protective way, but slowly she started to see the concern in his eyes with each thrust of the stake to her heart.

She needed to be better. To be stronger. If not for her sake, then for his.

"Very good," Klaus said as he rubbed his ribs. "It's too bad you were already dead before you made that last move."

"The fact that I got one by you is enough for me," she shrugged with her smirk firmly in place. She rose to her feet but remained cautious for another one of his attacks.

"Is that so?" he asked with a hint of humor. He suddenly gave the impression that he was a large exotic cat. He began to pace back and forth in front of her, as if she were an injured animal awaiting its irreparable death.

She knew that look, she'd seen it so many times this week, but this time she would be ready. She would fend him off with all her might and prove to him that she was ready for whatever the council had in store for her.

He began to slowly encircle her but she didn't move. Even when she lost eye contact with him as he moved behind her, she did what he trained her to do, and relied on her senses to know exactly where he was. She could smell him, taste him, hear every delicate step he took.

The air was tense with a raw and feral energy. She knew she was the prey, but with the impending fight they were about to begin, he was going to meet a completely different animal.

She heard him softly growl, and a feeling mixed with discomfort and arousal rose from her stomach. Instinctively she felt the veins below her eyes begin to emerge and her fangs elongated.

He was coming up to her right side and she sensed the change of direction in his feet as they slowly pointed toward her. In an instant he launched and she spun to her right, watching him sail past her. He landed in a crouch, and slowly turned his head over his shoulder to look at her. There was a darkness there, no doubt drawing to the surface when he saw that she had become Vampire.

"Clever girl," he laughed and let out a guttural roar. His eyes turned they're distinctive gold and he spun on his heels and came at her again.

Forward. Block. Lean. Fist.

He stumbled for a moment only to come roaring back.

Duck. Strike. Lunge. Jab.

All the moves that he had shown her were becoming second nature as she parried each of his attacks and came back with one of her own.

Dodge. Spin. Jump. Kick.

He grabbed her leg in mid-air and twisted it. She sprung from her other leg and moved with the motion, spinning away from him only to land on her feet with one knee to her chest and the other splayed out to the side. Her fingertips dug into the floor and she bared her teeth and hissed.

This time it was her that attacked him. She lunged forward and he grabbed her hand spinning her into him as her elbow came up and hit him hard in the face. Released from his grasp, she turned back around and barreled into him. His feet came out from under him as they landed together on the ground.

The stake shot from his hand and rattled across the floor. She pushed off of him and reached for it, her fingers inches away from grasping its handle. She didn't even see him move, he was that quick, and his foot reached it before her and kicked it away. Instead of scrambling toward it, she did the most unexpected thing and reached for his ankles and swiftly pulled his feet out from under him.

He toppled to the ground and caught himself before smacking into it. He began to laugh, which fueled her fire even more and she jumped on top of him and attempted to pin him down with every bit of strength she had left. He grabbed her wrists and in one swift motion reversed their positions.

Caroline's back hit the floor and she began to squirm for an escape. She wrestled and heaved and kicked and even tried to headbutt him with no avail.

He was stronger. He will always be stronger.

He remained still over her and watched her writhe underneath him. She panted heavily when her strength began to wear out. Her body slackened as she brought her gaze to his.

She watched as the steely gold in his eye reduced and the blazing blue returned. He panted with her as the look of aggression turned to a look of lust. She felt the veins under her eyes dissipate, and the aggressive animal went with it.

"Klaus," she finally spoke.

An outsider would think that it was a plea for him to release her, but between the two of them they knew that it was an entirely different kind of plea.

She expected his mouth to come down on hers roughly and with as much fury and fire as the tussle they had just completed. He surprised her when he slowly bent down and hovered his mouth over hers. She held her breath with the anticipation and swallowed hard, hoping to push down the butterflies in her stomach.

He looked at her with such intensity that she felt tears begin to fill her eyes. He cared deeply for her, there was more passion and kindness in his gaze than she had ever felt with anyone else. He closed his eyes and the gap between them, placing a tender kiss upon her lips. The fire and the fury were still there; disguising themselves as innocence.

His hands around her wrists let up and she moved them under his arms as he leaned forward and kissed her again, this time placing a bit more pressure. She inhaled deeply as their mouths parted at the same time and his hips lowered on to her. He leaned forward on his elbow and brought his other hand to cup her face and she was lost in the tenderness in his touch.

She had fought him for so long, not believing that his intentions were true. But with this kiss she felt all of his heartfelt words come flooding back to her. She wanted to make sure he knew that she believed him now. She ran her hands up his shoulder blades and tilted her head to bring their mouths deeper into one another. He responded by tracing his tongue along her lips before plunging it further in and then out as he closed his mouth around her upper lip. He let out a soft moan, which only intensified the moment.

He finally withdrew his mouth, and with his eyes still shut he placed his forehead on to hers, and exhaled. When he finally opened them, she met his gaze with a smile before bringing her hand up to caress his face. He leaned his head into her hand and brought his lips to her palm, and kissed it lightly.

She smiled at how intimate the gesture was before saying, "I think I won this round."

He chuckled softly and shook his head, "I would have to agree, love."

* * *

**Okay, how did I do? You all thought they were gonna have a hot and heavy make out session, didn't you? I think they have a few more layers than that! Plus, hot and heavy is coming up. We got seven more scenes to experience together!**

**Love your reviews! **


	4. First Kiss - Day 4

**Oh so glad that you all liked that last drabble. *sigh* **

**This next one was a toughy for me. Haha. But it wouldn't be a challenge if I didn't actually challenge myself, right? Be easy on me when it comes to grammatical errors. Haha. **

**Anyway, I'm hearin' what ya'll are sayin', so why not give the public what they want?**

**A little HOT AND HEAVY comin' at ya!**

* * *

Klaus sat at his easel with a glass of bourbon in hand and stared at the blank canvas that was in front of him. His family was off doing who knows what in this tiny town, so he had the house to himself. No signs of any impending doom or any other distraction. It was just him, his paints and a bottle of Jack.

The last time he picked up his brushes to paint, Caroline consumed his thoughts. Her eyes and her smile were all he could think about, and he found himself using a lot of pastel colors in his artwork.

Pink and yellow paintings now littered the walls of Rebekah's bedroom.

However, he could only take so much rejection. He didn't know what else she wanted from him. He thought that there would be a chance between them when she ended things with Tyler, but she never came around.

He began to woo her with the usual gifts and trinkets, and with each defensive glare and return of the items, his mood grew darker. If he couldn't have her then he would torture her.

It started with small things. He would flirt with the bartender at the Grill in front of her, or buy shots for all of her girlfriends, and she would just roll her eyes and shake her head.

He took the next step and began to ask out the other cheerleaders on her squad one by one, making sure to drop them off just before practice. Rebekah put a stop to it immediately. Apparently with the amount of compulsion that she was using on the girls to make them forget about him, it was quote, "Making them dumber than they already were."

He threatened Elena's life...again, and well, that didn't go over real well. It actually made things a lot worse. It was obvious that any further harm he gave her friends would most definitely do the opposite of what he was attempting.

In a last effort to get her attention, he had fallen back on an age-old trick.

He ignored her.

He barely went to the Grill, and when he was there he didn't speak to her at all. He would continue to chat with his brother or one of the Salvatores and wouldn't even look at her. He did the same when he saw her in the street or picked up Rebekah after school. No waves, no lingering stares, just business as usual and not a care in the world for Caroline Forbes.

One day, he knew it was working, when Rebekah told him that she asked about him in chemistry class.

Rebekah got a new painting that day.

He was a patient man, and believed that she would come to him one day, but until then he would consume himself in his art and wait. He had a dark and ominous picture in his head that he would soon convey on canvas. Black and red with hints of blue, those were the colors that suited his mood.

A sudden knock at the door broke him from his trance. He glanced at the grandfather clock in his study and wondered who would be calling at this hour.

He sighed heavily and stood from his seat, and made his way to the front door. He didn't need to open it to know who was on the other side.

He could smell her.

Sure enough there she was. She didn't have to say a word, he knew she was furious. Her hands were in little fists at her side and her jaw clenched tightly. If she were a cartoon character there would be smoke fuming out of her ears and nostrils. He leaned up against the door frame and crossed his arms.

"It's awfully late, Caroline, are you lost?" He leaned his head out the door and looked around, pretending to wonder where she came from.

"_You_, are a son-of-a-bitch!" She screeched and pointed her finger at him.

"I'm sorry, have I done something to upset you?" he asked coolly.

"No! You haven't done anything at all! That's the point!" she yelled and threw her hands up over her head.

He shook his head at her and laughed through his nose.

"Is there something _funny_?" she questioned as she took a step closer to him.

"No, no, love, there's nothing funny at all about you coming to my house in the middle of the night and screaming at me."

The torrent of swear words that escaped her beautiful mouth were astonishing to him. However, the name "Bastard" seemed to be her favorite.

"I can't believe after all the gifts and the flirting and the pursuing, you would just stop," she began and finished with a few more swears.

"You returned my gifts and scoffed at my pursuing, sweetheart, why would I continue?" He was beginning to get angry himself and the words came out a bit harsher than he had planned. He knew this was what he wanted in the end, but there was a part of him that was upset that it had to come to this in the first place.

"I know what you're trying to do, and it's not going to work!" she huffed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Caroline, I don't know what you're talking about," he retorted. "So if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get back to my painting." He started to close the door when her foot slid through the crack and stopped it.

"We're not done, Klaus!" she said and pushed the door open and invited herself in.

"I'm not sure you are in any position to -" His words were cut-off when her mouth was suddenly on his.

The shock of the kiss made him stumble back. Her hands linked around his neck as she practically jumped into his arms. His thoughts halted and his mind went blank as he revelled in the new sensation of her small frame rubbing up against him. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer and took control of the situation. In one swift motion he grabbed her by the ass and lifted her up and her legs followed suit. They wrapped themselves around him and she clung to his body, digging her nails into his back.

With one hand holding her firmly in place, the other roamed her backside and found its way to the nape of her neck. He pushed her forward and intensified the kiss when he pushed his tongue into her mouth. The throaty pleas that escaped both of them came out in perfect unison.

He ran his hand down the side of her face, and raked his fingers through the ends of her hair. He reached down and found his way to the hem of her shirt and she let out another low moan as he slipped his fingers under and ran them up her sides before sliding them to her back. He was completely intoxicated with the softness of her skin and the taste of her tongue.

Their kisses became interspersed with quick breaths, as they would pull away from each other for a moment only to quickly return. She sucked on his top lip and flicked her tongue in and out. He nibbled on her bottom lip as his tongue traced the edges of her mouth. They met once more and danced around each other for another moment before Caroline suddenly pulled away. She still had her eyes closed as she loosened herself from his grip and he dropped her back down slowly to the ground.

They breathed heavily together and he reluctantly released his hands from her back and dropped them to his side. He was unsure of what it all meant and he didn't want to read too much in to it, so he let her speak first.

"I...I should get going," she spoke softly. She ran her hands down his chest and took a deep breath before stepping away from him and headed for the door.

He didn't turn around to watch her leave. He lifted his chin, exhaled forcefully and slumped his shoulders forward as he heard the click of the front door and knew she was gone.

He ran a hand over his face and walked back to his study. He picked up his neglected Jack Daniels and sauntered over to his canvas. He took a large swig of the golden liquor before setting it down to pick up his paintbrush. He tapped the end of it against his chin as he pondered his next move.

"Dammit," he said to himself, and reached for the canary yellow paint in front of him.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Reviews are the absolute best motivation for me to keep going!**


	5. First Kiss - Day 5

**Loooove your reviews, thanks for hanging with me. I was up pretty late writing that one so I wasn't able to give it as much detail as I would've loved to, but I'm really glad you enjoyed it none the less. **

**Haha. Some of you were not happy with the way that last drabble ended. Trust me when I tell you that I wouldn't have left either if I were Caroline, and I went back and forth between having her stay, to him chasing after her, to finally what I decided on. Remember he's a patient man, and knows she'll be back for more. **

**At one point I had them on the console in the entry way and even on the sofa in his study, but my mind wandered into my smutty place and I'm trying to keep these Drabbles in the T Rated genre. LOL. **

**I'll consider making that last one a multi-chapter, there are definitely some places I could go with it. **

**This one was a delight to write! Enjoy!**

* * *

The fire rose high and the music was loud as Mystic Falls High School students danced around the flames and became lost in their drunkenness. It was an annual bonfire that the seniors put on, and it was always epic. With each passing year, the past graduates would brag about how their night was the best yet, which fueled the following senior class to one up them.

Caroline hovered in the corner by the kegs, with her back to the darkened woods, and watched her peers as they danced and laughed, throwing caution to the wind with every swig of alcohol. She watched the quiet girls become confident as they flirted and clung to the popular boys in school, and the shy boys would make their advances toward the girls.

The sexual tension in the air was at an all time high. Even Elena was dancing a little too close to Stefan than she normally would. She would've thought it was Katherine if she didn't know any better.

She suddenly felt a familiar sensation start in her stomach and spread down to her thighs. Her heightened emotions were getting the best of her and after her and Tyler split several weeks ago, it only seemed to get stronger.

She knew she could walk up to any of these boys and have her way with them, but she couldn't get a certain Hybrid off her mind. The last week had been the worst. Every time she saw him all she wanted to do was take him to the nearest alley and have her way with him. Why she didn't do that? She doesn't really know. It was possible that she wanted more from him then just a one night stand.

She liked him a lot, and he made her feel special, but she told him he couldn't seduce her and she was going to keep her word. But that didn't mean she wouldn't let him try. Which is why she invited him here tonight. Whether or not he would actually show up to a Senior party or not, she didn't know, but that hadn't stopped him before. He always found a way to see her.

When the feeling between her thighs began to grow again, she growled with exasperation. She really had no idea how long she could wait before she caved and let him ravish her. They had been doing the flirty banter thing for a while now, and there were moments they almost kissed but she would pull away at the last second.

She knew it was driving him crazy.

As if he could sense her impending arousal, she suddenly felt a familiar presence step up behind her. She didn't turn around to meet him but a wide smile found her face.

"Are you having a nice time, love?" he asked. He was keeping to the shadows, and she would've found it creepy if she didn't already know that he was keeping a low profile around her friends.

"I'm having a great time," she said, "now that you're here." She shocked herself with her boldness, and it seemed he was too when he let out a low chuckle.

She kept her back to him as she set down her drink and took a step backward. She could feel his breath on her neck and the warmth crept back up to her stomach and the butterflies began again. "So I'm here," he purred, "what should we do now?"

She looked across the party and noticed that all of her friends were preoccupied and she took advantage of the moment. She flashed behind him and ran through the woods.

She knew he was right behind her, as she made her way through the trees and lured him to a clearing. She stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around just as he stepped from the shadows and in to the bright light of the moon.

He was in his usual Klaus attire; jeans, with a black v-neck shirt and a display of necklaces. There was an ample amount of space between them but she could smell him just the same. His scent was always intoxicating to her, from the moment he cradled her in his arms and gave her his life saving blood.

"So," she began, "I was wondering if you remembered something that I said a while back?" She leaned forward and started to took her shoes off.

"I'm sure I do, but remind me." He took another step toward her.

"Do you remember when I told you that I was too smart to be seduced by you?" She kept her eyes on him and watched the amusement dance across his face.

Of course he did.

"All too well, love," he said and closed the space between them even more. "I took it as a challenge."

When she felt he had reached a close enough distance she took another step back from him. She gave him a sly smile and said, "Well, you still can't seduce me, you know? But..."

She slowly lifted her shirt over her head and watched his eyes grow wide at the site of her.

"But, what?" She could tell by the low growl, he was getting impatient, but continued to keep him away.

"But..." she started to unbutton her pants, "I never said I was too smart to seduce you."

"Hmm, is that so?" he said and began his approach again. She held up her hand for him to stop, and he grumbled as she teased him.

"Strip!" she demanded.

"Caroline." Her name rolled off his tongue like a question, implying that he was wondering what she was up to.

"Klaus," she returned with the same questioning tone.

With a satisfied smirk he began to lift his shirt over his head. She stared at his near naked form and a breath hitched in her chest. He was the epitome of a greek god; lean, toned, and so damn sexy. He began to take his pants off, and she did the same, slipping them to her ankles and tossing them aside.

They stood a part from each other nearly exposed with only their underwear as covering.

"So what now, sweetheart?" He moved toward her and this time she let him. She allowed him to invade her space, in the most intimate way, as his body now stood only inches away from hers.

She gazed at him and the moonlight made even the darkest parts of his soul radiate through his bright blue eyes. He didn't touch her. He didn't try to kiss her. They just stood as close as possible, drinking in the site of each other and inhaling the arousal that lingered in the air.

She smiled at him and in one quick motion she spun on her heels and ran at full speed and jumped.

_Splash!_

She had lured him to a swimming hole that only a handful of people knew about. She was waiting to share this place with him for a while now, and knew tonight would be the prefect opportunity.

"Klaus!" she yelled to the shore.

He didn't say a word as she watched him leap from the bank and crash down in front of her. She giggled as his head came bobbing to the surface, only to be dunked back down by the weight of Caroline's hands. He sputtered as he came up and lunged for her, grabbing her by the waist and tossing her through the water. She laughed as she came splashing down again.

She stayed under the water and swam circles around his legs before latching on and pulling him under. She raced to the top as he sank to the bottom and as she breached the surface, it was her turn to be yanked back under.

They tossed and turned and wrestled below the water and above it. It was nice to just have fun with him for once. She splashed him again and he dunked her under one last time before they both came up for some unneeded air. She peered at him from the water's edge, like a crocodile eyeing its prey, as she slowly swam to greet him. He grabbed her by the waist and held her against his torso, and she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

The moonlight illuminated his face, and he looked like an angel of the night, instead of the devil that so many people believed he was.

"My family and I used to play in this watering hole," he said as they bobbed on the surface together.

She always forgot that he lived here long before anyone else. It was rare for him to share something intimate with her about his past life, and she never asked him or prodded him for more details, she just let him talk.

He looked back into her eyes and she knew that he had nothing further to say. She wasn't sure if the memory brought him joy or sadness, but the urgency to spring the memory from his mind and bring him back to the present, was clear. She brought her hands to his face and searched his eyes, where she found the man, not the hybrid, and brought her mouth to his.

The ripples in the water seemed to explode from their bodies as they slid up and down each other with the water. The heat radiated from their mouths and moved down and through her toes as his hands reached under her arms and pressed gently on her back. He lightly massaged her, forcing a moan from her lips and her body pressed harder against him as she bit and sucked his bottom lip.

He released a growl and his mouth from hers, and began to kiss her jaw line, making his way to her neck. He kissed and sucked as she cradled his head in her arms and gasped when he nipped her neck and ran his tongue up the length of her throat. She met his greedy mouth once again and their tongues rolled together again and her unbeating heart skipped. She never knew that two people could fit together as well as she and him did in that moment.

She was drowning in his scent as the memory of him giving her his blood, their dancing, his drawings, and all the other secret moments that they shared, rushed to the forefront of her mind. She kissed him fiercely and he returned the passion, sucking on her tongue and running his arms back up to her shoulders. She thrust her hips lower on to him and she rode the waves, grinding her body against him.

As the water ebbed so did their mouths as they pulled away from each other slowly. She placed her hands back on his face and opened her eyes to find him smiling at her. She smiled back at him, feeling completely satisfied with the evenings events, and with a glimmer of mischief she kissed him again before grabbing his head and dunking him back under the water.

She squealed as she raced for the shore. His fingers tickled the bottom of her feet, as they reached out to pull her back in.

* * *

**Wow, that should definitely be turned into an M Rated story at a later date. LOL. But for now, this'll do. **

**What do you think?**


	6. First Kiss - Day 6

**I'd just like to begin by saying that I wrote this one for yesterday's drabble but wasn't sure about it. But, I thought I would post it anyway. ****It's complete and total nonsense. LOL. But still a bit of fun! **

**My only request is that you don't read too much into it. This is just me having an idea and putting it in writing. It is a Drabble in the truest sense of the word. ;) **

**Thank you all for the reviews! It's very inspiring!**

* * *

Caroline was sitting outside the Grill, lounging and enjoying one of the last remaining nice days of the summer. It was rare for her to enjoy some alone time and she relished in the peace and quiet while she sipped on her iced vanilla latte and read her book. After seeing the Hunger Games she decided that she couldn't wait for the next movie to see what happened.

Peeta and Katniss were sitting together on the beach and she read with fury to see how the scene would play out. Her revery was interrupted when she heard a young man's voice call out her name and she snapped her head to the side to hear his plea.

"Caroline, come quick!"

Kol Mikaelson was running toward her with a look of complete panic. This was unusual for him, since he usually had a whimsical or smug smile plastered to his face. At this moment, the alarm in his eyes was nothing to joke about and she stood up immediately from her seat to greet him.

"What's wrong?" she said as her eyes searched his for an answer.

"It's Klaus, he needs you!"

She rolled her eyes and scoffed at him before sitting back down in her chair. "I'm sure he doesn't _need_ me, Kol."

"He does, Caroline!" His voice was wavering and she could see tears begin to well in his eyes. Something serious was going on, but she still wasn't sure she wanted anything to do with it, especially if it had to do with Klaus.

"Okay," she started, "let's just pretend like I care about Klaus and his issues for a moment, why in the world would you think I would help?" She picked her book back up to show Kol that she wasn't interested in his response, even though she had to admit to herself that she was curious about the dilemma.

Kol drew closer to her, and placed both hands on the table. "Caroline, please, I'm not sure why Elijah sent me to get you, or if you are even capable of helping us, but _we_ need you."

Hmm, Elijah sent for her. That definitely made things more interesting. She liked Elijah, he was always fair and genuine and the true older brother and protector of his family.

She sighed heavily before giving in to his plea and asked, "Okay, what's wrong with him?"

"Does that mean you'll come?"

"No, I'd just like to know what's wrong with him before I race off to help him," she stated.

Kol leaned in and said, "Magic, Caroline, some of the worst that we've encountered." The tears began again in his eyes and he managed to blink them away.

Her mind raced at the possibilities. What kind of spell or enchantment could affect the Mikaelson family more than what they had already been through?

"He won't wake up!" Kol finally blurted.

"What?" Caroline placed her book back down on the table. "Has he been desiccated again?" She didn't know why but a lump began to rise in her throat and a familiar sadness came with it. She thought she would be happy when Bonnie desiccated his body, and she even celebrated with her friends, but the more time that went by, the more she started to feel the ache of his absence.

"No, we don't think so, he looks completely normal, he just won't wake up." His face set into a stone mask and his brows furrowed in concentration.

Her curiosity got the better of her. "Fine, lead the way," she said. "But, I'm not sure what Elijah thinks I can do about it!"

"Thank you," Kol said, and sighed with relief.

As the two of them made their way to the Mikaelson mansion, she paused before crossing the threshold. She wasn't sure what to expect. She had always felt relieved that she never saw him desiccated before and was certain that the image would've been too much for her. She was already dealing with her conflicted emotions at the news of him being gone; she could only imagine the chaos in her mind had she actually seen him.

She took a deep breath and followed Kol in to the house. Elijah came out from the study to greet them, and he had the same look of despair as Kol. "Caroline," he stated plainly, "thank you for coming." His voice remained even and with little emotion.

"You're welcome, I guess. I'm just a little confused on how you think I can help?"

"Follow me," he said and walked into the living room. She did as he asked and followed him, with Kol in tow of her.

The moment she walked through the door she saw him. He was just lying there, completely still. If it weren't for the fact that he was a vampire, she would've thought him dead for sure. She stopped for a moment to regain her emotions before taking a few hesitant steps toward his lifeless body.

When she reached his side, and looked down at him she swallowed hard to keep the tears at bay. "So, what do you think is wrong with him?" she asked Elijah.

He went to the bar and poured himself a drink before turning to her and simply stating, "A spell." He took a sip. "It seems to have rendered him immobile."

Caroline wanted to yell out, _Well duh! _But kept her composure and asked the looming question, "So what do you want me to do?"

"It's just a theory of course, but we really have no other leads." He set his drink down and met her squarely in the eyes, "We'd like you to kiss him."

Caroline's mouth dropped open and her eyes shot out from her head. "You want me to what?!" she exclaimed.

"Kiss him," Elijah said again, with as much emotion as before, or lack there of.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me?" When she glanced around the room at the somber looks on thier faces she knew that they weren't. She couldn't believe she had agreed to come, this was absolutely ridiculous.

There was an awkward silence as the brothers waited for her to make her decision. She filled the silent void with the snarky remark that waited on the tip of her tongue. "I think the two of you have spent a little too much time watching Once Upon a Time,_ I_ am _not_ Prince Charming and he is _not_ freaking Snow White!" she said in disgust and shot her hands down to Klaus' corpse.

"Caroline, you don't think we know how ridiculous this looks? Or that we haven't already tried a number of things to waken him?"

"Did one of _you_ try kissing him?" she asked sarcastically.

The question brought some fire to Elijah's voice. "THIS is not a game, Caroline!"

She suddenly swallowed again, but this time in fear, as Elijah stepped toward her. The gentlemanly monster was beginning to rise in him and she took a step back and held out her hands.

"I'm sorry Elijah, I just...I...I don't really know what to do here," she said calmly.

"Just kiss him!" Kol shouted from across the room. She glanced in his direction and became very aware that she was now in a room, alone, with two very unhappy Originals.

"But," she said cautiously, "but, doesn't it have to be True Love's kiss or something? I mean, I like the guy and all, but I'm certainly not his true love?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Caroline, this isn't an _actual_ fairy tale," Elijah scoffed, "it's more of an experiment if anything. Would you just please give it a try?" He was back to "in control" Elijah and her anxiety seemed to pass.

"Fine," she huffed. "Fine...I'll freaking kiss him," she rolled her eyes and turned to look at Klaus again. "This is not going to work," she said under her breath.

She gingerly looked around the room at the men, before rolling her eyes and leaning forward. The butterflies began, as she looked down at his perfect mouth. It was so full and inviting, and she had to admit that she had thought many times about what it would be like to kiss him.

It was never _this_ scenario that she envisioned, but it was always in some dark alleyway, or in a car, or a graveyard, or the school parking lot, or...okay, pretty much anywhere. She was hot for him, but never wanted him to know it. In hindsight, this seemed the perfect excuse to do what she had wanted to for a very long time.

She puckered her lips and leaned in further; holding her breath for the initial contact. She was mere inches from the impending kiss, when suddenly she felt a hand on the back of her neck and another around her waist, pulling her forward. She looked down to see Klaus' eyes shoot open and a smirk spread across his face just before her lips crashed on to his.

Her arms flailed away from her body as he held on to her tightly. She screamed but the sound muffled against his mouth as she pushed and pulled and did everything in her power to escape his grip. Finally he let her go and their lips separated with a _pop_.

His eyebrows shot up and a huge grin spread across his face as he reached up and placed his hands behind his head. "Ah, I knew you wouldn't disappoint, love."

She stood there stunned. What on earth just happened? The confusion on her face made Klaus burst out in to laughter and Kol was doubled over in fits. Caroline finally put the pieces together and her fists found their way to her side and she glared at the hybrid.

"So you weren't...you mean, I...this was just a...what the hell, ELIJAH?!" She rounded on the eldest Original but he was no longer in the room.

_Coward_, she thought to herself, and turned back to Klaus, "What the hell, Klaus?!"

"Oh come now, Caroline, it was just a bit of fun," he laughed.

"Fun? That was _fun_?!" She looked back at Kol in disgust and back at Klaus, "What is _wrong_ with your family?!" she screamed and flew her hands over her head.

She didn't give him a chance to answer and she turned on her heels and raced for the door. The uproar of laughter began again, as she threw open the front door and slammed it behind her.

She was fuming when she raced down their street, and rolled her eyes in disgust when she walked out of their driveway. Her anger began to simmer when she turned on Main Street, and as she walked back to the Grill it nearly vanished.

_What a ridiculous scheme_, _and just so he could kiss her_.

And with this thought her anger was gone.

She bit her bottom lip and smiled, remembering the taste of his lips on hers, when a laugh finally rolled its way out of her.

* * *

**Okay, so I think we can all agree that their first kiss will probably never happen that way, but it was fun to write and meant to be completely silly. **

**Let me know what you think. Reviews make my day. =) **


	7. First Kiss - Day 7

**Thanks for the love on my last Drabble. =)**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors. I's not the bestest at that stuff. ;)**

**Here's Day Seven!**

* * *

Caroline races through the woods and tears stream down her face as she makes her way in to a clearing. The bloodhounds howl and the flicker of flashlights in the distance are still in pursuit of her and her stomach is in knots.

Why didn't she listen to her mother when she told her to get out of town? Now she was running for her life, and her mother is probably…

Oh God, what happened to her mother?

The last time she saw her was at their house. Liz came storming in to her bedroom screaming.

"They're coming!"

She tried to ask her who was coming; ask her what happened, but she wouldn't listen. The next thing she remembered was a gun shot, her mother falling to the ground and screaming at her to "Leave!"

The scenario was so closely paralleled with her final goodbye to Tyler. She left him that night, afraid for her own life. She went back to the underground cellar moments later to find him not there. Klaus had taken over his body, she would later find out, and he was safe, but she still felt a painful regret that she didn't see him through.

Her mother asked her to do the same, but before she could bring her mother with her to safety, the door smashed open and a barrage of men came storming in to their home. Doc Peterson led the onslaught and upon seeing her he lifted his rifle and pointed it at her. She hissed and crouched down protectively over her mother, knowing she'd rather die than leave her. But, once again, with a final plea from another loved one, she dodged the bullet and crashed through her bedroom window toward escape.

She's been running for hours; making circles around her small town and waiting for her followers to grow weary of their chase. The sun will be up soon and it will only make their hunt easier, but she isn't going to leave town without knowing if her mother is alright, or she will die trying.

"I think Butch has caught her scent!" she hears one of the men yell to the others. Just then the dog bellows and she hears it scramble in her direction and she quickly decides to climb the nearest tree. It won't help but she has no other choice and she's tired of running. As she reaches the highest branch and waits in the darkness, her face turns vampire and the animal inside of her comes rushing to the surface.

The flashlights get closer and she can smell the blood coursing through the men, and the fear she's been harboring starts to pass. If she's going down, she's going to take at least two down with her. She leans forward on her hands and waits for the dogs and their masters to stop below. Before they can reach her she hears another man in the distance.

"Doc, we got a scent this direction too!"

"Well follow it!" Peterson bellows back, "I'll go after the girl."

_Excellent,_ the demon inside her thinks. One on one places the odds in her favor.

Humanity drifts away, not completely, but floating somewhere on the edge of her subconscious and her survival instincts swim to the surface. The man slows at the base of the tree and she's about to leap, when he surprises her when he speaks.

"Come now, I know you're up there!" he sneers.

She isn't in the mood for games, and she jumps through the air and lands behind him. She slowly lifts to her feet as he turns on his heels and lets the dog go. The bloodhound races toward her and she deflects it quickly, grasping it by the collar and tossing it aside. The dog's yelp fills before the ringing sound of a gunshot follows.

She is suddenly falling backward, her feet are in the air and her head comes crashing down on to the ground. She quickly surveys her body and feels a sting in her right shoulder. The bastard shot her, and with a wooden bullet.

Of course it was a wooden bullet.

"Son-of-a-bitch," she screams and starts at him again, but there's a familiar burning in her shoulder and it slowly begins to creep through the rest of her body. She drops to her knees and a scream escapes her, as the vervain takes its hold.

Caroline writhes on the ground and crawls away from the sound of Doc's boots drawing near. Scrambling up against a tree she breathes heavily. The vervain burns and the bullet wedges further in to her with each movement.

He slowly crouches down beside her, and she hisses at him but is too weak otherwise to do much more.

"Those are some fancy bullets, wouldn't you say, Vampire?" he says with a sadistic smile on his face. "If for some reason the bullet doesn't make its target, and misses the heart, it still opens up and releases vervain into the target's system."

She has no response. She lets out a soft whimper and feels the veins below her eyes disappear and the tears begin to stream down her face once more. She looks Doc in the eyes and shakes her head at him. "Why?"

"Why?" he repeats her question. "Because you're a monster," he says in a low and dangerous tone.

"Caroline," She speaks her own name.

"What was that?"

"My name is Caroline, Doc," she says his name gently and finds his eyes again, "You know me." There's a glimmer of hope when she notices him soften, but its over faster than it began and his eyes turn cruel once again. He rises to his feet and holds the rifle out to her one last time.

"You have to die," he simply says and Caroline closes her eyes. Death isn't what scares her, it's what she's leaving behind that does. Her mother, her friends, and the years she was expecting to enjoy traveling and seeing the world. Her mind stops with this thought and lingers on a face; his face. He promised to show her, and he'll never get the chance.

The shot fires but she doesn't feel the impact. Her eyes fly open to see the gun pointing up and Doc's head twists to the side and his body slumps to the ground, revealing her savior.

Klaus.

Her hand covers her mouth and she stares at the dead man in front of her. The relief that washes over her is unbearable as the tears begin again. This time she sobs, and an audible expression of her exhaustion and her fear comes pouring out. His arms are there immediately, as they scoop her up and she begins to cry into his shoulder.

"It's okay, you're safe." She hears him say, and he lowers to the base of the tree and cradles her in his arms.

How did he find her? How does he _always_ find her?

They huddle against the tree for some time, and she's not sure how long she cries for. The sun begins to greet them and the vervain begins to weaken when she finally speaks, "He was my Pediatrician, you know," she whispers. "He was there the day I was born and watched me grow up."

Klaus doesn't speak, he just pulls her in to a tighter embrace and gently strokes her hair. This is not the first time that Klaus has saved her, and she was sure it wouldn't be the last.

Caroline was a strong vampire, for such a young one, and she can take care of herself in most situations. It's why she opts on staying in Mystic Falls when her mother tells her to leave. At least that's what she tells her friends and family, but she knows he's there, helping her from the shadows. Always keeping watch. Always there when she needs him.

She can take care of herself, with a little help from Klaus.

Against her better judgement, they have created a bond, and a deep friendship. It wasn't her intention but she was lonely. Tyler left her months ago to join a new pack and as much as she loved spending time with Elena and showing her the vampire ways, she always felt like a third wheel, or fourth if both the Salvatores were around. She began to let Klaus in a little at a time and before she knew it they were friends, and now as he holds her and she's reminded of his devotion to her, she admits to herself that one day they'll probably be more.

Klaus begins to stir, "Caroline, we should go," he says and begins to lift her back in to his arms.

Her eyes linger over Doc's body and she knows he's right, they couldn't stay here any longer. "What happened to the others?"

"Rebekah has lured them away, but they'll be back."

Klaus starts toward the woods and back to Caroline's home when her head jerks up as she remembers. "My Mom?!" she practically screams, and wiggles herself free from his hold. Her knees are still weak when her feet hit the ground and his arm is there to hold her up.

"She's fine, Caroline," he assures her.

"No she's not, she was shot!" She pulls herself away from him but he places his hands on her shoulders and holds her still; forcing her eyes to meet his.

"She's _fine_, Caroline," he tells her again and places a hand on her cheek. "I took care of her." He smiles warmly at her as he pulls her in to another embrace. And she knows he's telling the truth.

"Thank you," she says. She doesn't ask how, she just knows that she's taken care of, and his words of comfort are all she needs. She feels the tears begin again and she swallows to keep them down before bringing her eyes up to his.

Before she can stop herself, she closes her eyes, lifts to the tips of her toes, and her lips or on his. His arms are comfort as they wrap around her protectively once more, his hand is gentle as it caresses her face and tucks her hair behind her ear, but his mouth...his mouth is warm and soft and moves perfectly with hers.

She wonders why it took her so long to give in to him, why she hasn't followed her heart and her instincts from the beginning. The salty flavor of tears roll across their lips and her heart feels as though it will burst through her chest. He answers her kiss in the most intimate way, when she realizes they are not her tears...

_Her_ eyes are dry.

* * *

**Let's all say it together now...****AWWWWWWWW! **

**Review me! Woo!**


	8. First Kiss - Day 8

**As I sit down to write this we have...**

**101 hours, 1 minute and 15 seconds until the new season starts. =D **

**ASDFGHKJKL! **

**I have to give credit where credit is due. This next story idea came from one of my lovely readers. Thank you stephGGfan1313 for your inspiration. =) **

**Sorry for the grammar. Please ignore and enjoy! =P**

* * *

"I have no idea why we're here, Kol."

Klaus has had his fair share of high school events. Dances, parties, bonfires; don't these adolescents have anything better to do than drink and fornicate?

"Come now, Brother," Kol slapped Klaus on the shoulder. "You know how persistent Rebekah can be, we would never hear the end of it if we didn't come tonight."

It was true. Rebekah was incredibly persuasive when she wanted something, and tonight was no different. She had asked that they attended the first at home football game of the season to watch her cheer. He would've just told her no, but there was another vampire cheerleader that he couldn't stay away from. He would never admit that to his sister, she'd be an awful pain to live with if she found out she wasn't the center of attention.

Kol and Klaus entered the stadium and made their way up the aluminum stairs to take a seat. All the humans huddled together to keep warm and they were filled with team spirit as they donned the school colors.

Klaus rolled his eyes.

They all stood up suddenly as the announcer began his spiel.

"Ladies and Gentleman, let's welcome your 2012 Mystic Falls Timberwolves!" he bellowed over the speakers. The crowd roared as the heavily padded neanderthals made their way to the field. Kol elbowed him suddenly and pointed at the other end.

It was now worth being there.

The cheerleaders ran in front of the crowd, yelling and kicking and shaking their pom poms.

"Let's go Wolves!"

"You can do it!"

"Come on crimson and white!"

If someone didn't know any better they would think that Kol was the hybrid and his wolf was coming out to play. He whistled and cheered, turning a few heads at his nondecency, and practically panting at the sight of them.

Rebekah threw her poms to the side and proceeded to do some sort of artistic flip across the grounds. Kol and Klaus just shook their heads, but smiled when she immediately found them in the crowd. Kol raised his hands up and clapped for her so she would see that they were pleased with her performance. She smirked from the approval of her brothers and turned back around to find her discarded pom poms. Kol brought his hands down and rolled his eyes. He pointed his head toward the other girls. "There's your girl," he said with a lift of his chin.

And there she was indeed. Looking at Caroline in her cheerleading uniform made him squirm in his seat. He had many visions of her in that uniform and they all ended with Caroline _out_ of the uniform.

"If there's one thing this century got right, it's the cheerleaders," Kol waggled his eyebrows at Klaus. He just snickered and lifted his eyebrows at his brother. Kol was always amusing, smug and obnoxious, but amusing none the less.

The game began and the two Originals sat and watched, but that's about all they did. Mostly because they had no clue how the game was played. Football was a game with a small round ball that you kicked in to a net, not this display of testosterone. The only time they engaged themselves was when an obnoxious male cheerleader (that was something this century did _not_ get right, according to Kol) started at one end of the crowd and raced to the other with his hands in the air. The crowd followed his lead and their hands went up as he passed them by creating what's known as "the wave".

Klaus was perfectly fine with not following suit, when a small child elbowed him in the ribs and glared up at him for not cooperating. The next time the wave came, he looked down at the little girl and threw his hands up at the same time as her. She smiled and nodded. Apparently he got it right.

The Timberwolves were winning at the half and the players raced from the field for intermission and it was time for the Cheer squad to take the field.

Klaus watched Caroline as she bounded for the field, her hair in a high pony tail and a huge smile on her face. She was breathtaking. Her creamy white skin gleamed under the lights and the way she rolled her body...well...anyone would be a fool to not have their eye on her the entire time. She flipped her hair down and up and he could have sworn she looked at him. She spun to her knees and did the splits and glanced up.

Yep, she was looking at him.

He leaned forward in his seat, keeping his eyes on her as she continued the dance. She only looked away from him long enough to tackle her next move before bringing her gaze right back. She was like a siren, luring him to his doom. She dropped to her knees with the rest of the squad and did a provocative move back to her feet, followed by a slap to her thighs. Klaus leaned a bit further...

"Hey! Get off of me!"

A large man in the row in front of him threw his shoulders back and Klaus staggered backward. This broke his trance when he realized he had fallen completely out of his seat and toppled right in to him.

"Oh, sorry about that, mate, my brother's just a little too involved with the show!" Kol patted the guy on the shoulder, and smirked at his brother. The man turned back around and shook his head, obviously not pleased with the display behind him.

"Kol!" Klaus growled.

"Not like I can blame you, she is a tawdry little thing, isn't she?" he egged him on.

"Say another word, Kol, and I'll..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you'll tear out my liver," he mused.

He turned his attention back to the field but he had missed the ending and Caroline had disappeared from his view. He made a mental note to thank her later for the show.

It wasn't long before the team was back on the field and the game had continued. He could understand why someone like Tyler would play this game. It took no real intelligence to crash in to someone and to catch a ball. I'm sure with his hybrid agility the boy could continue to play even after high school. Klaus smiled at this thought, liking the idea that the nuisance would leave Mystic Falls and his girl behind.

One hour and 45 minutes later the game finally concluded. If it weren't for Caroline and her glances, he would've left ages ago, only to come up with a reasonable excuse for Rebekah as to why he had to leave.

"Well, that's 3 hours of my life I'll never get back," Kol sighed and stood from his seat. "Shall we?" He asked Klaus and gestured for the exit.

They made their way down the stair and greeted Rebekah at the bottom as she bounded toward them.

"What did you think?" she asked.

"Rebekah, you were brilliant, darling." Kol leaned forward in a low bow and kissed his sister's hand. She laughed and looked at Klaus.

"And, Nik? Was it as bad as you thought it would be?"

"Oh he quite enjoyed himself," his brother chimed in before he could respond. "Who knew that Caroline was so...flexible?"

Now he'd done it.

Rebekah snapped her head at him and growled. "Of course!" she yelled and threw her hands up over her head before storming off.

"Rebekah?" Klaus hollered out at her, "Come back, you were wonderful!"

Rebekah was usually a Lady, but the gesture that she gave him was far from lady like.

"Well done Kol," Klaus grimaced.

"It was worth it - seeing that look on your face." He was no longer amusing, he was completely intolerable.

"Kol, I suggest you leave before -"

"Alright, alright, I'm gone. We'll see you at home," he smiled brightly and began to walk away, "There's a tasty little cheerleader that I haven't had the pleasure of meeting yet."

Klaus sighed and began to follow, when he noticed Caroline in the distance. She was by the doors of the high school, most likely awaiting her star football player to emerge. A wicked smile fell on his face.

He approached her slowly from behind, and he noticed her body tense as he drew closer. She knew he was there. "I quite enjoyed the show, love," he purred in to her ear.

She spun on her heels and stared at him blankly, " I have no idea what you're talking about." She turned back around and crossed her arms.

"Oh, come now, Caroline, we both know that's not true." He placed his hand on her back and felt her shutter at his touch before spinning back around to him.

"Klaus don't!"

"Why not?" He began to reach for her again.

"You know why," she said but didn't stop him when he placed his hand on her waist.

"Because you're afraid to give in to what you want?"

She took a step back from him and his hand fell to his side. "We can't," she began, "we just can't."

"Your little dance said otherwise, sweetheart." She wasn't getting away with it. He had caught her in the act and there was no denying what had happened on that field. It was confirmed when she had no retort, just a small smile and a subtle roll of her eyes.

"Look, can we talk about this some other time?"

"I think we should talk about it now." He wasn't playing games anymore. He knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her but something was holding her back.

Caroline dropped her hands to the side and sighed, "Look, Tyler's going to be here any minute and I'd rather not have him see you."

"Ah, yes, the boyfriend."

Something really should be done about him. Why she continued to hold on to the small town boy, he'll never know.

"And why wouldn't you want him to see me, are we feeling guilty about something?" Boldly, he took another step toward her and placed his hand back on her waist. "Tell me that you don't want me," he demanded and pulled her closer. She bit her lip and looked away, and danced in place before answering.

"I...I just...I'm not sure," she stammered.

That was enough for him, "Well let me help you decide."

He pulled her forward and closed his eyes. The last thing he saw was her eyes grow wide as he firmly placed his lips to hers. He thought for sure she would pull away but was surprised to hear a small moan escape her as it vibrated through his mouth. He slid his tongue across the entry of her mouth and was even more surprised when she allowed him access. Her hands met his before moving up his arms and wrapping around his neck. She tilted her head and they deepened the kiss while his hands bunched the fabric of her uniform and her waist pushed up against him.

He was so glad he decided to come that night.

Just as he was beginning to pull away he heard the indignant screech of a sired hybrid.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

The two broke completely from each other, and Klaus began to laugh at the sound of the irate football player.

"Tyler...oh God, Tyler...I," but she didn't get to finish. The young hybrid stormed off and the blonde followed, leaving Klaus with a satisfied smirk.

_Fantastic._

* * *

**Bahahahah, I hope that's how it happens. However, I think Tyler would put up a bit more of a fight...only to get his ass kicked by Klaus of course...but I think we can all agree Tyler's a fighter not a pout and run kinda fella. **

**I also think they would've been a little smarter about where they decided to make out, but lets just assume, for the story's sake, that there was a very small part of Caroline that was hoping Tyler caught them. **

**Anyway, hope that made you laugh! **

**Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and then the most Holy of days is upon us. Hang in there Klaroline fans!**


	9. First Kiss - Day 9

**I'm pretty sure this is my favorite so far. I really don't know how I'm going to top it. LOL. **

**Caroline sees Klaus for the first time after returning to his body. She's furious! **

**Just so you know, you'll be goo at the end of this one. I say it again...GOO!**

* * *

Caroline was sitting at the bar, fuming with the knowledge she just received. What a sneaky, narcissistic asshole!

The entire time it was him. When she thought Tyler was dying, it was him. When she saw him again and thought somehow Tyler had survived, it was him. When she kissed him...

Auuugghh!

She took another shot and pointed at the empty glass. "Another!" she told the bartender.

Not wanting to piss the petite blonde off anymore than she was, the bartender obliged and placed the entire bottle down in front of her. "Have at it, sweetie!" she told her.

Caroline picked up the bottle and poured another shot for herself. This really wasn't going to help, but anything was better than sitting around and stewing in her anger. It's not like she couldn't handle the liquor. She would begin to feel numb and satisfied, but it would quickly dissipate and her speedy healing ability would sober her right back up.

She uncorked the pouring spout from the bottle and brought it directly to her lips and drank heavily. She spun around in her stool and the bottle froze against her lips.

_Speak of the devil!_

Klaus swaggered in and noticed her immediately and began to move toward her. She brought the bottle down and wiped her mouth, and tried to quickly figure out what the hell she was going to say to him.

She didn't bother, and stepped off the stool, grabbed the bottle, and made her way to the pool tables. She didn't make eye contact with him as she strolled right by him and shoved her shoulder in to his. He barely flinched and her shoulder began to sting, but she didn't give him the satisfaction of watching her rub the pain away.

_Stupid, super strong hybrid_, she thought and slammed the bottle down and reached for a pool stick.

He followed her over there. Of course he did. The guy can_not_ take a hint.

She bent down to shoot the cue ball, not really aiming at anything, she just wanted to hit something really bad. She smacked the ball and it flew from the table. Klaus' hand was there to catch it before it made its way across the room and would have most definitely broken something or someone.

"That's not really how the game is played," he laughed and tossed the ball back on to the felt.

"Yeah, well no one asked you," she snapped back. She grabbed the blue chalk and began chalking the tip of the pool stick. She was very intent on making it as blue as possible.

He walked around the pool table, gliding his fingers along the wooden sides until he was right next to her. She didn't look up from her task.

This was going to be the chalkiest pool stick in the place.

She waited for him to say something but he didn't, he just stood in her peripheral and watched her. Not being able to handle the awkward silence any longer she turned her head and glared at him. "What do you want, Klaus?"

The grin that spread across his face let her know that she had just given him exactly what he wanted. "Caroline," he put his hand on hers to halt her incessant chalking. "Do we need to have a chat, love?"

She recoiled her hand and walked back to her liquor. She took another swig before starting in on him, "And what is there to chat about? Hmmm, let's see..." She placed her hand on her chin and feigned contemplation. "Oh that's right, you're a dirty liar and manipulative son-of-a-bitch!"

"Ouch, such language," he chuckled and twirled one of the pool balls in his hands. "I thought you'd be relieved that your precious Tyler had survived, that all of you survived, in fact?"

"Don't you dare make this about him," she huffed. "You tricked me!"

"I tricked everyone, love, don't think so highly of yourself." He looked up from the pool table and glared at her.

With this remark her jaw dropped.

Unbelievable!

"Seriously?" she questioned. "You're going to stand there and tell me that you weren't completely ecstatic with the fact that you got to kiss me?"

"Now why would I be happy that you kissed me when you didn't even think it _was_ me?"

He got her there. She didn't know he was...him, she thought she was kissing Tyler. She responded anyway, "Oh I don't know, because you've never been one to care who gets hurt in the crossfire of your schemes."

"Did I really hurt you, Caroline?" He tilted his head in a mocking way.

If there was one thing she was clear about, it was that she wasn't completely damaged over the situation. It was frustrating and embarrassing, but she didn't feel violated in any way. Unsure, in that moment, about how she was really feeling she continued with the charade.

"That's not the point!" she shouted.

"Then what is the point?"

"You took advantage of me," she threw at him.

She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw a glimmer of hurt pass over his face. He grew stern once more and leaned in to her, "Think what you want, love, but I would _never_ take advantage of you," he whispered and then turned and made his way for the door.

All of the fire seemed to simmer at the sight of him leaving. Klaus was a lot of things, but if she were honest with herself, he was never cruel to her. He always approached her with patience and kindness, even when she was nasty to him.

And since she was being honest with herself, he didn't completely repulse her either.

Okay, she liked him. If someone would've asked her if she cared that he'd been desiccated and was gone forever, she would have told them whole heartedly that she didn't. But secretly, she knew better. Of course her immediate reaction to his deceit would be anger, whose wouldn't be? But there was a small part of her that felt relief.

She hesitated for a moment longer before she threw the pool stick down and headed for the door after him.

When she came out on to the street she saw him across the way and yelled his name. She started for the road and quickly halted when she was almost hit by the vehicle in front of her. She shook her head when it passed and continued her pursuit.

She approached him quickly. "Klaus, wait!"

He turned around to face her and the stern look on his face made her gulp. What now?

"I'm...I'm sorry," she said.

"For what, Caroline, you said your peace and I won't bother you anymore," he started to turn back around.

"Please, Klaus, I didn't mean it," she pleaded and reached out to grab his hand. He slowly turned around and they both glanced at their clasped hands before looking back up at each other.

Caroline felt heat race to her cheeks before she quickly dropped his hand. She shook her head and spoke again, "I'm sorry that I said those things, I know you would never take advantage of me." She pressed her lips together and looked down at her hands. "I was angry," she simply said.

"And now? How do you feel now?"

The truth or not the truth? Her inner turmoil started again. If she told him the truth it would only mean his pursuit of her would continue. Did she want that?

Well, she didn't hate it. He excited her, and made her feel beautiful and desired. Isn't that what every girl wants? She looked up at him again, and gently sighed. He really was gorgeous, and she was truly happy that he survived.

He took another step toward her and this time he took her hand in his, "And now, Caroline?" he asked again.

She had no response but knew what she felt. She was tired of pretending and she quickly answered his question, and reached up and kissed him gently on the cheek.

Well it was meant for his cheek. As it turned out she was aiming for his mouth.

The look in his eye was priceless and she couldn't stifle the laugh that followed. He smiled at her too before drawing his hand to her hair and brushing it aside. The delicate touch stopped her laughter, and her breathing too, and she became paralyzed. His look turned intentional and before she knew it their mouths had collided.

She couldn't believe what was happening. She started the evening so furious with him and somehow her unspoken feelings had manifested.

The kiss was tender and perfect as he moved his hands through her hair and caressed the side of her neck. Their mouths found their rhythm and the sound of their breathing was the melody that went with it. Caroline knew she would have to deal with the consequences of the kiss, but in that moment she didn't care. All the feelings she had repressed propelled her forward and she was lost in his embrace.

It ended as tenderly as it began. He gently pulled away, but not before placing one more light kiss upon her lips.

She didn't want it to end. If it ended it meant that she would have to dive back in to her subconscious and consider her next move. It was complicated and messy and she wasn't ready for that. So instead, she wrapped her arms around him and lost herself inside of him once more.

* * *

**Yeah. That's my favorite. *Sigh* **

**We're at the wire, but your reviews are always welcome. Love reading them. **


	10. First Kiss - Day 10

**What? It's DAY TEN! Tomorrow's the big day!**

**There is a ton of dialogue in this snippet. I kept seeing this scene over and over again in my head, and wanted to write it down like I heard it. Also, for the sake of the story, Klaus and Caroline are past the whole "I hate you...rawr" part of their relationship. They're friendly...maybe even friends. Needless to say, she's not repulsed by him.**

**This one isn't as long as the others either. Short and sweet. =)**

* * *

"Elena Gilbert!"

Caroline's heart sunk.

Elena won.

_She_ won._ Not_ her.

_Put a smile on your face and be gracious toward your friend,_ she told herself.

Caroline did as she told and brightened up her face and hugged Elena.

"I'm so happy for you! You're going to be the best Miss Mystic Falls this town could asked for." She wasn't completely lying. After all Elena had been through the last three years, there wasn't anybody who Caroline thought deserved it more. Still, the old competitive Caroline who cared about this sort of thing began to rise in her again as she watched the Founders lay the sash over Elena's shoulder.

As soon as her and the other four remaining nominees left the stage and the focus wasn't on her any longer she grabbed the nearest bottle of champagne and headed for the door. The cool air hit her face and she swallowed hard to keep the tears at bay. It was over.

Now what?

She took a drink of the champagne and delighted in the sweet bubbles as they ran over her tongue. "At least I still have you," she told the bottle. She turned around and rested up against the railing of the deck when she saw him step from the doorway and join her.

He walked beside her and placed his hands on the rail. "I voted for you," he said.

"Well, you were probably the only one," she snickered and took another drink.

"I highly doubt that." He took the bottle from her and drank from it himself.

This was not how the night was supposed to go. She was supposed to be crowned again and enjoying the festivities as the second consecutive year winner. Instead she was drowning her sorrows and taking comfort in the one person she probably shouldn't.

"Can I ask you something?" she finally spoke, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"Anything, love," he said and handed the bottle back over to her.

"Why..." she began but took another drink before starting again, "Why, do you like me so much?"

His eyes lit up and with it came a smile before he said, "I've told you why."

"I guess, but then...why me? I mean, look at you," she thrusted her hands toward him.

"What about me?"

"Well, besides the whole mass murderer thing, you're," she took a moment and considered what she wanted to say. She looked him up and down, noticing how refined and gorgeous he looked in his black tailor-made suit. He definitely knew how to make an impression. Her eyes shifted to his face and marvelled at the way his lips always seemed a shade pinker than most, and how his blue eyes were rival to even Damon Salvatore's.

Not wanting to out right admit that she was attracted to him, she went for a more indirect approach, "You know you're hot." She cocked her head to the side and waited for him to deny it.

"Am I?" He scooted closer to her.

Her eyelashes fluttered and she smirked at him, "Yes. And powerful. And wealthy. You can have anyone you want."

"Well, I obviously can't have _anyone_ that I want," he whispered. His eyes lingered on her mouth, and she felt herself blush.

She wasn't so sure in that moment. He would be the perfect ending to the evening. Before when she didn't get her way, she would throw herself at any guy just to reassure herself that she was worthy of love, or at least hot enough to have sex with. But, that was the old Caroline, the neurotic attention whore that she'd been fighting so hard to rise above. And if she must admit, she didn't want her relationship with Klaus tarnished by her insecurities.

As though he could sense her inner dilemma he continued their conversation. "Do you mind if I ask _you_ something?"

"Nope." She was happy for the distraction, "What would you like to know about the former Miss Mystic Falls?"

"Why does it matter to you so much?"

"What?" She knew he was asking about the competition but wasn't sure she wanted to tell him the truth. Honesty wasn't what kept Klaus Mikaelson at an arm's length.

"The competition, Caroline." Her name always sounded fancier when he said it.

She took a deep breath, "I don't know, because it always has." The bottle was near empty when she took another drink. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea, I am happy for Elena, but..."

"But?" he urged her.

"But," she sighed. "I've always had this unhealthy competition with Elena. No matter how hard I tried it was always her that came out on top. But when I won Miss Mystic Falls, it was like, I had arrived or something. I finally had something that Elena didn't," she sighed again and slumped her shoulders, "I probably sound completely petty to you, don't I?"

"Not in the slightest," he shook his head. "I think I have a small idea as to what it feels like to want something no one else has."

"Me being Miss Mystic Falls doesn't really fall into the same category as your quest to become a Hybrid." She couldn't help but chuckle at his attempt in sympathy.

"Hm, maybe not."

He began to laugh with her, and she started to feel her heavy heart begin to lift.

"So, that's the only reason you wanted Miss Mystic Falls, to stick it to Elena?"

She scoffed at his insinuations, "No," she pushed his arm playfully. "I know you're a fancy world traveller, and Mystic Falls is just a tiny blurb on this earth, but, it's my tiny blurb. It's home."

He didn't respond and so she continued, "When I became a vampire, I felt my life_ literally_ slip away, I felt _really_ dead. But being part of the community and being able to still hold on to something from my former life, it just made my transition so much easier."

"Caroline..."

"I know, I know, it doesn't matter. I shouldn't hold on to things that are so trivial. Isn't that what you say?" She turned around to face the vast landscape of the mansion.

He stepped toward her and grabbed the bottle from her and put it aside. "I'm not going to lie, I think this drivel is below you," he waved his hand at the party going on inside. "I don't say that to lessen your disappointment." he quickly added, noticing her shake her head. "I...I just want you to know that, to me, you are so much more than Miss Mystic Falls."

Once again she wasn't sure of what to do with his flattering words, so she shrugged them off and replied, "You're so full of it."

"Let me try again." He stepped forward and ran his hand down her arm and turned her toward him. He leaned forward and his eyes bore in to her. "I can promise you that in the thousand years of my existence, I have never met a woman as beautiful," he placed a hand on her cheek, "as bright," and then the other, "or as warm and caring as you are, Caroline Forbes."

Nobody leaned in first, and if they had, Caroline didn't notice. Their mouths found each other on their own, both wanting the same thing at the same time. She finally allowed the sweet words he had spoken take hold as she gave in to her desires. Their was urgency in his kiss and she returned it with fervor, enjoying the taste of champagne as it lingered on their tongues.

The last year as the reigning Miss Mystic, she had transitioned, not only in to a vampire, but a completely different person. All of her relationships, all of her sadness, her victories and her defeats, have led her to this moment. Klaus wasn't what she thought she wanted, but the night hadn't turned out the way she thought she wanted either.

As they continued their embrace, Caroline smiled in to his mouth. She knew her life would never be the same, and a night that would've ended in an empty bottle and tear soaked pillow, suddenly felt like the beginning of something exciting, and wonderful. A brand new life for a brand new Caroline.

* * *

**I hope I didn't disappoint. This week has been a lot of fun and I'm sooooo thankful for all of the readers and reviews! **

**Let me know your final thoughts. Was there a favorite? Was there a scene that I missed? And also, was there a specific chapter that you would really love to see more of? I'm not great at multi chapters but I could definitely give it a try if enough of you want it. **

**You guys are the best! ~ Deej**


	11. First Kiss - Day 11

**Hello First Kiss Followers! **

**This isn't the actual chapter, I just wanted to make sure you all knew that I made an alternate ending to chapter four. =) It's highly, HIGHLY M Rated and I didn't want to tarnish this lovely T fic with it's smuttiness. Plus, it gave you all the choice on whether you wanted to read it or not. **

**Anyway, the title is First Kiss and Then Some and you can find it in my profile. **

**xoxoxox. See you on the other side. Muahahaha. **

**~ Deej**


End file.
